Morgan Keene
Morgan Keene is a Parahuman with the PRT who serves multiple roles with in the organization. Primarily as an ambassador. Personality Given his emotional reading ability Keene is easily able to tell when any comment he makes annoys or sets someone off.“It’s a misuse of resources,” she said, “And we do need to clean house.” “You don’t have a position to lose,” Tagg replied. “I wouldn’t lose it anyways,” she retorted, “I’ve had no contact with Cauldron.” Keene clapped his hands together once, then smiled, “Well said. We have nothing to fear if we aren’t connected to them.” “You realize what they’re doing, don’t you?” Tagg asked. “How does this investigation happen? Dragon has her A.I. rifle through all known records and databases. We defeat the sole purpose of the PRT, by putting the parahumans themselves in a position of power!” “That ship has long sailed,” Keene commented, “With the revelations about Chief Director Costa-Brown, if you’ll pardon my saying.” “You’re pardoned,” the Chief Director’s voice sounded over the speaker, crystal clear. “I think this would pose more problems than it solves. We’ll have to turn you down, Defiant.” - Excerpt from Interlude 20.x He is usually professional however and does not over use this advantage. Appearance Described as dark skinned with a goatee, typically wears a business suit. Abilities and Powers Odd suppressed sort of power can utilize numerous skills, mainly tied into coordination and team building. Adroit at reading the emotions of others through another aspect of his power. Was able to act as a go between for a large number of cape groups.As if eager to change the subject, Director Armstrong said, “Mr. Keene. Thoughts? How does this affect your department?” Piggot turned her attention to the man. She’d only had limited interactions with him, but the man had earned her respect quickly enough. He wasn’t a Director, but rather the liaison between the Protectorate and various other superhero teams worldwide, organizing deals, ensuring that everyone held to the same code of conduct, and ensuring that the groups could all coordinate in times of emergency. “It’s catastrophic,” Keene said. “I can manage some damage control, offer further aid, manipulate the grants available, but I can’t build on a foundation that isn’t there.” “Where do our biggest problems lie?” “The C.U.I. is first to mind. The Suits and the King’s Men will cooperate, because they have to. For the American teams, it varies from case to case. But we’re in the middle of negotiations with the C.U.I., and this won’t reflect well on us. That is, it won’t if we can’t get our footing here and make a strong showing at the next major event.” The next major event. The idea seemed to give everyone pause. - Excerpt from Interlude 20.x History Background Triggered eventually started working for the PRT. The fact that he is a parahuman in service to the PRT is a well kept secret in the organization.He was effectively in on quite a few secrets, such as Keene. - Comment by WildBow in Interlude 24.x Post-Echidna Attended the conference in Brockton Bay in the wake of Dragon and Defiant's failed confrontation with the local warlord Skitter.Piggot glanced at each of the people who were seated at the table. Mr. Tagg, the Director of Brockton Bay’s PRT, Director Armstrong from Boston, and Director Wilkins from New York were all present. Mr. Keene sat opposite her. A camera mounted on the table gave the Chief Director of the PRT eyes on the meeting, where she watched from Washington. - Excerpt from Interlude 20.x Was able to convince the Yàngbǎn to assist in the effort to defend New Delhi.“You know your roles,” he said, to the capes who remained He searched the rooftop, and found who he was looking for. “Mr. Keene, walk with me.” The dark-skinned man nodded assent, falling in stride. He wore a neat suit with a PRT pin, official identification on a lanyard around his neck. Morgan Keene was the PRT’s liaison and ambassador to unofficial teams across the world. Chevalier could see the glimmer of a power there, suppressed but there. The fact that the man was a parahuman employee of the PRT wasn’t so unusual. The fact that it was a well-kept secret was. The power was out of sync, however, which was stranger still. Since Chevalier had chanced to make Morgan Keene’s acquaintance, years ago, the man’s shadow had changed. The core elements were the same, but the appearance of it had changed enough that he’d wondered if the man had managed a second trigger event. He would have assumed so, except there was no intensity to corroborate the idea. It left him suspicious, but it wasn’t a suspicion he could act on. In an ideal world, Chevalier hoped to replace Mr. Keene. In reality, the situation was too chaotic, and Morgan Keene too entrenched in things. “You’re upset about the Yàngbǎn.” “I don’t like surprises.” “I sent you a number of emails, three voice messages.” “Can we trust them?” “No. But they’re still an asset. Alexandria wanted them on board. When you installed your new administration, they said to keep going.” Chevalier sighed. “Our thinkers are on board to advise with the concentrated defense. I’ve coordinated the foreign capes, Arbiter’s handling some of the translations.” “Okay. And our… less legitimate thinkers?” “Accord and Tattletale.” “Yes.” “Rime set them up with access to the PRT databases. Connection is slow but remains strong.” Chevalier nodded. “I’ll talk to them.” “Of course,” Mr. Keene answered. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x Trivia *Was the creation of another author that was going to be a part of a spinoff miniseries. Currently on indefinite hold.I'd been collaborating with another author and he was going to do a spin-off miniseries featuring Keene, but he fell behind and lost confidence, so it never wound up happening. - Comment on reddit by WildBow Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:PRT Category:Thinker Category:Rogues Category:Worm Characters